


Anomaly

by nangka



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Insecurity, Introspection, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nangka/pseuds/nangka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian Pavus is in love, and the strangest thing of all is the fact the person loves him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anomaly

There was a time Dorian expected an empty bed when he woke up, but now that's changing. He's still not always used to seeing Inquisitor sleeping soundly beside him when he wakes up. He has to remind himself he really is involved, romantically, with probably the most powerful person in Thedas at the moment. Him, Dorian Pavus, is an actual romantic relationship with a man and not living a lie. It's a good feeling, but there's always this gnawing insecurity that this all could end. Too many things could realistically put an end to it, and if he were feeling extra self loathing and even more of a masochist, he could make quite the drinking game out of it. He has to be realistic about this, about them, he tells himself. At the same time, this all feels too much like a fairytale or just too unrealistic compared to what should be possible. Yet the Inquisitor's tale and triumphs already seem unrealistic when listed off nonchalantly (in context, it's only slightly more logical and possible). Everything about their relationship defies set notions and beliefs he's had for himself. First the many truths he was told about his homeland started to crumble, and then it became his beliefs on how his more intimate relations would turn out.   
  
He is Dorian Pavus, the lover of the Inquisition's leader, and this man loves Dorian Pavus back.  
  
He doesn't drink as much these days, but he still drinks a good wine when he can (and maybe dwarven ale is still a guilty pleasure of his). He smiles and genuinely laughs more. so much so, Cassandra has noticed. Though the future could become a crumbling shithole, he wants to believe there is an outcome where the two of them are happy. Boring, sickeningly, happy. He still jokes a bit too much as a defense mechanism, but he's still working through many of his own issues. Thankfully his lover is patient and or willing to endure the teasing, the jokes, and the occasional petulant tantrum to deflect from what's truly bothering him.   
  
His lover, his Amatus, he's a hero and a great one. He loves this fact, and he knows he has to share him with the Inquisition and all of Thedas because of it. He's accepted this fact early on, but the only thing he struggles with is if Death wants his lover. Sometimes he wonders if he's sane for falling this deeply in love with him like this, with a person like him. It's unwise, illogical, and people like the Inquisitor die to save the day. After all, nothing adds that special touch when it comes to legends and stories like the hero dying and sacrificing themselves. It's already a trend in Chantry history that the great hero sacrifices themselves for the greater good to teach them all a lesson. The Inquisitor might defeat Corypheus, but something or someone will come up, and the Inquisitor will be needed again. How many times? Will he be lucky? It's selfish of him to think like this, but that happens when you love someone like this and with such intensity. He thought he knew how truly devoted, romantic, and passionate his countrymen could be when it comes to love, but only recently is he realizing how much and the extent; it is truly a virtue and something positive about his homeland.   
  
He opens his eyes, and next to him, his Amatus sleeps soundly. He smiles, closes his eyes, and goes back to sleep. He can sleep in this bed, stay here, and not sneak out like something to be kept hidden. He's still cautious, but that's his decision and his own issues, not the Inquisitor's. In time he'll finally be able to fully listen and accept when his Amatus says he doesn't mind people knowing about them. For now, Dorian just thinks the Inquisitor isn't the best when it comes to managing his public image (after all, those soldier uniforms!), but Josephine is excellent at helping him out.   
  
Now he wonders what will wake him up -- the sun or his Amatus? Morning kisses are becoming something he quite enjoys. 


End file.
